cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Gybbi
Sergeant Gybbi was a clone sergeant during the Clone Wars. Becomes a lieutenant during World War clones. DJ was a sergeant during World War clones. Biography "Gybbi" was the nickname of a clone trooper sergeant. Server in the "Corusant Guard" and member of the Delta Squad before joining with the Bounty Hunter. And it is the clone medic. Was trained by Master Jedi Shaak Ti for the combat step with a Lightsaber. Cadet As each clone, Gybbi was a cadet. During his final test. Kamino was attacked by the Separatist, although he was no expert in weaponry. Gybbi managed to save the clones, who were still still children. After the attack, Gybbi and his team were honored because of their courage. Gybbi joined the squad "Guardian of Coruscant. Sergeant During an attack on Coruscant, Gybbi saved the lives of many senators. The battle droids of the separatists continued to march and blast anyone in their way. During an attack clone commander "Fox" was in grave danger. Gybbi, together with two ARF Troopers managed to save him. After a long and hard battle, the Republic was victorious. Gybbi was rewarded for his heroics and was promoted as a sergeant. Photo 442px-Clone_Wars_Animated.jpg|Phase 1 250px-Unidentified_Clone_shock_trooper_7.jpg|Phase 2 SSSSSSSSSS G.jpg|Gybbi cadet images (1) c. Jpg|Maul and dehind Sam "ARF Trooper" ddddd.jpg|Gybbi attack Tano CommanderThire-TCW.jpg|Gybbi "battle of Rugosa" Review_SideshowShockTrooper_stillB.JPG|Sergeant Gybbi "order 66 Mustafar" Tooka.png|Tarbar "Tooka pet" c-21.jpg|C-21 Maul.png|Maul "Bounti hunter" Crahs.png|Gybbi "bounty hunter" Mandaloriancommando7.png|Gybbi changed his name to Gregoor Fett swtor-free-to-play.jpg|Gybbi and Maul vs Mutand creature tumblr_m8fdtpHkIP1rz6svno1_500.jpg|Ewok zombie attack Gybbi "Mission of Endor moon" Han giffin vs.jpg|Han Griffin vs Starkiller StarkillerVs Gybbi.jpg|Gybbi attack Starkiller "to avenge the wounded friend (Han Griffin)". Review_SCCloneCaptain_still.JPG|Gybbi in first battle of Geonosis Ma gybbi.jpg|Aka'jor "by this means Gybbi and Maul return on Felucia" Boba-Fett-Is-Dead-1.jpg|Gybbi killed a unidentified Assasin Saul.jpg|Saul "New member" IMG_2140. Jpg|Gybbi during battle of felucia "new gear commando trooper" Tarbac.png|Tarbar Battle of Felucia AT-TE.png|AT-TE KinectStarWars-Scr-10.jpg|Fang Tarbar. Png|Tarbar "pet" RancorHolo.png|Fang "pet" Sergeant gybbi new gear bounty.jpg|Sergeant gybbi "New gear bounty hunter" Lego sergeant Gybbi.png|Lego New-Bounty-Hunter-EMBO.jpg|Saul Kamino Gybbi.png|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" Mission of Kamino lightsaber gre.jpg|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" Lightsaber FdsS.jpg|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" Lightsaber Gybbi and Rex.jpg|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" and Rex vs Stormtrooper Trandoshan Jensaarai small.preview.jpg|New member "Marta Bronk" (girlfriend of Crash Bronk) Battle of Felucia During the battle of Felucia he was called upon to assist General Buit. Gybbi fought along the Delta Squad. The clones arrived later at the base. Passed in duct arriation , tookthem from the General prisoner and brought him to safety. Separatist base.jpg|Separatist Base Boss.png|Boss 1907_493027847413864_2007972532_n.png|Rancor attack Gybbi and Delta squad on Felucia 1000px-CWA_Felucia_Screen12_zps38f2474f.png|C-21 "Bounty hunter droid" attacks Gybbi and Delta Squad Cwaheader.jpg|Battle of Felucia fellucia.png|Droid "Felucia" ATTEFiringFelucia-PL.png|Gybbi attack base separatist Felucia1.jpg|Battle of Felucia 17-monster.jpg|Jungla Rancor attack Gybbi & Delta Squad Felucian_warriors.jpg|Felucian help the clones in their battle BattleOfFelucia-Night.jpg|Republic vs Separatis Republic_defender.png|The turret of republic, shoot the battle droid CWA Felucia Screen11 zps75079626.png|ATT destoied CWA Felucia Screen13 zps86787c54.png|Sarlacc Pit IMG_2433.JPG|Sergeant Gybbi sarlacc pit IMG_2441.JPG|Sergeant Gybbi "Gregoor fett" in Felucia Return on Felucia After orde 66 Gybbi with Maul return to Felucia...after realizing error. Crash Bronk Crash was a Mandalorian "former Death Watch mercenary". He gave two clones a home. But a barrage of clones of the emperor destroyed their homes. The two clones with Crash went to Tatooine, where they founded a small band of bounty hunters "Clones Hunter". Sag & Han Han was a Togrutan bounty hunter who founded the squad. Sag was the youngest member, who was a 16 year old Zabrak. Empire vs Gybbi After many years, the empire decided tp hunt Gybbi. CT-3856.jpg|Obi (Killed by Sag) CT1212.jpg|Bang (Killed by Gybi) CT4409.jpg|Bart (Killed by Zanna "Rancor" 250px-Contrail_Death.jpg|Commander Cosmo (Killed by Starkiller "clone") tfu_felucia.jpg|Starkiler and felucian kiles unidentifiends clones. forceunleashedps3hero.jpg|starkilled "Blue Crystall friend of Gybbi" vs Starkille "clone imperial" New Member Saul is Kyuzo veteran Bounty Hunter and Marta is Trandoshan female Bounty Hunter formerly Jedi and Girlfriend of Crash Bronk. Future Gybbi Decided to go in future. Went into the future, Gybbi saw that it was another war broke out during 2013 ABY. In this war, the soldier of republic were again the clones. The republic shooting clones as soldiers. So the outbreak Second Clone Wars. The separatists resumed their battle droid. Gybbi was in the future and abandoned his squad of Bounty Hunter. The new squad pf Gybbi was "Big Rancor Squad" . When asked what was his name said "Gregoor". Sila Seresi He was a young Jedi Knight hybrid female, that was part of the Big Rancor Squad. SA. Png|Gloves dddc. Png|Boots sds.png|Ligthsaber "Orange" ss.png|Cloak sdad.png|Hat Rancor The squad name was gived because each member han a Rancor. The Rancor of Gybbi "Gregoor" was always Fang. Jysella Kleexside He was a Mandalorian Lieuntenant female. That was part of the Big Rancor Squad. After a few months this Squad became engaged with Gybbi"Gregoor". The age of 16 she is one with a small team of mandalorian. She want away after a few years and then alleari with the republic. Dead During the was of Hosrel XI, in an aerial battle his spaceship lost conrtol and sizzle against a vultar droid. After I become a pilot Gybbi"Gregoor" the name to his Tie fighter "Jysella". Gybbi "Gregoor" Pilot As the passed months, Gybbi"Gregoor" become a Tie Fighter pilot. After a few days a fight whit a B2-General his armor destoyed. The replacement his armor. Pilot Commando Gybbi Adventure 430939_477706005602032_722370375_n.jpg|Gybbi of Abafar Atindf. Jpg|Mission of Olanet Clone_commandsdso_TCWCG. Jpg|Sabotage 8510349121_a1b8d1665e_z.jpg|Gybbi"Gregoor" in "The Squad Missing" republic_commando.jpg|Gybbi"Gregoor" see the Trade Federation battleship destroyed. pink2.jpg|Member of Big Rancor Squad, commando clone Oriovvvvvndo_gear. Jpg|New suit of armor Jedi & Sith vs Anti Force After millions of years, the Sith and Jedi joined forces to defeat an enemy much more powerful the Anti Force. star wars paintings video games sith dark side digital art science fiction drawings star wars the o_www.wallpaperhi.com_58.jpg|Neio Kofun "Leader anti force" swtor Sith Juggernaut.png|Anti Force Warrior battlestar-galactica-cylon-centurion-2.jpg|Anti Force Droid Gybbi apprentice Sith become a Sith apprentice because he could very well use the lightsaber. His master was Lord Xeno. dfdd.jpg|Lord Xeno c-21_holo.png|C-66 "Gybbi personal battle droid" 7860979132_0e141260ca_o.jpg|General Jedi Polda Ban "Helmet" ahsoka_redcamo_military_poster_by_master_cyrus-d2xyve4.jpg|Polda Ban Gear *Cadet clone gear *Clone shock trooper "phase 1-2" *Commando trooper gear 1 *Bounty hunter mandalorian supercommando gear *Bounty hunter mandalorian green *Clone trooper big rancor squad gear *Tie pilot gear *Commando trooper gear 2 Shadow_Tech_Armour.png|Arc trooper DJ shadow gear Warrior shadow tech.PNG|DJ "Battle of Shili" Orion in Shadow Tech Gear.jpg|DJ "Second Battle of Umbara" Gun good early phase.jpg|DJ "profile" Cvx.png|DJ SwampTrooper-ROTS.jpg|DJ "Battle of Kashyyyk" fdcfno. Jpg|DJ "Duelling of Kamino" ddddd13-04-08_at_8. Png|DJ and Second Wolfpack "Battle of Felucia" DJ DJ was a clone sergeant. He was the best friend of Gybbi and was the only one who knew that was the past. He was the first clone that came from the Rishi Moon. Had a cybernetic eye due to a Rancor that the attack. Lieutenant Become lieutenant after the rescure of Shili. Gybbi was sent to Save Jedi Master Sila from prison on Shili. DJ VS Clone Outbreak of the Second Battle of Umbara. Sergeant DJ was sent with other clones of Umbara to conquer the planet. The battle hard several days, Dj saw that his soldiers were changing in character daily starting day. The clones of DJ chose to rebel because he could not win. DJ did not know what to do more. On the sixth day of the battle the clones decided to kill him because pensavono that DJ was a traitor. DJ you hear some clones of the fact that they wanted to kill him. So escape but three clones blocked him, fortunately DJ was able to kill them. Desperate vague diveri days in the jungle of Umbara, until he saw the Laat, among the clones there was Gybbi "Gregoor" were looking for a DJ. A clone saw DJ, DJ all'inivio pernsava that they too volesero dead, then run away. Gybbi managed to catch him, he said that his clones erono traitors were allied with the Anti Force and who had won against umbaran. Cloni vs Anti Force During the Battle of Kashyyyk. The lord of the anti foza decided to send his best trainee. The battle was led by Lord Headlights, General Khosy Gybbi and Lieutenant and Sergeant DJ. The clones were winning, until the arrival of Neio Kofun apprentice, was a real war machine, in a short time had already killed more than 100 clones. The general Khosy try to hit him but could not get the trainee trope was fast, Gybbi saw the general danger, then took his lightsaber and start the fight. But the apprentice wanders too strong, with a leap Lord Xeno managed to shock the apprentice, and he cut off his head, even though they had won had lost many men, the internship was a real sopravisuti climbed above the LAAT directed toward Coruscant. Apparences *Star wars II : Attack of the Clones (first apparence) *Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14 *Star wars : Clone Wars - "chapter 1" *Star wars : Clone Wars -"chapter 2" *Star wars : The clone wars "Films" *Star wars : the clone wars adventure *Star Wars: The clone wars - "Holocron Heist" *Star Wars: The clone was -"Padawan Lost" *Lego star wars III : The clone wars *Star Wars: The clone wars -"Deception" *Star Wars : The clone wars - " The jedi who knew too much" *Star Wars : The clone was - "To catch a jedi" *Star wars III : Revenge of the Sith Category:Shadow trooper Category:Female Characters Category:Clones Category:Shock Troopers Category:Clone Commando Category:Zabraks Category:Jedi Knight Category:Pilot Category:Republic Category:Medical officer Category:Jedi Category:Togrutas Category:Trandoshans Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Supercommando Category:Lieutenant Category:Kyuzo Category:Clone Wars Category:Clone Troopers Category:Sith Category:Mercenary Category:Mandalorian Category:Sergeant Category:Male Characters Category:Death Watch Category:Humans Category:Commando Category:Sith hunter Category:ARC Trooper Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Great War Veteran Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:ARF trooper